How to Win an Epic Battle
by xmenfan33
Summary: Gambit arrives at the final battle with a secret weapon


_**How to Win an Epic Battle**_

A/N This story is dedicated to my little boy who really wanted me to write and post this funny little story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not X-men Evolution. Not Gambit. Nothing.

Gambit rushed toward Egypt as fast as his family's plane could fly, dodging flying debris and ignoring the danger that lied ahead. He knew how to stop this madness before it went to far. It had come to him this morning as he was watching the news unfold in front of him on the television in his Tante's kitchen as he was helping her make breakfast.

Soon breakfast had been abandoned in favor of this project which she had agreed was far more important (though several of his cousins groaned at him over it). Then he took the plane and left without bothering to log a flight plan or inform his father. He still wasn't certain which of those was a riskier move but his brother assured him that he would take care of everything. After all this was more important than anything else that could possibly come up today. This was more important than breakfast. Or his dad getting mad at him. Or the law (which let's face it Gambit isn't to keen on following anyway). Or facing the wrath of a short,hairy,angry Canadian who swore to gut him if he ever came with in shouting distance of the girl again. It was the most important thing he could ever do.

As long, that is, as he wasn't to late. He could see the battle heating up in the distance. If only he hadn't left the first attempt unattended while he changed. If only his cousins weren't idiots. If only someone had bothered to call him before it all actually started thus leaving him in the dark until he saw it on TV! If only he could ever get used to wearing metal boots in this heat because man was he uncomfortable right now (Let it be noted that if one wears metal boots especially in the desert heat one should always remember to take the time to put on their socks because otherwise you will feel every bit as uncomfortable as Gambit does right now flying full force straight to probable death... without socks on. His Tante is likely going to ground him if he lives through this)

As he landed he saw several others knocked back. As he pulled the package carefully from where it was securely strapped into the co-pilot's seat he saw Rogue arrive. As he ran across the burning sand he saw her approach Apocalypse. It was now or never.

"Rogue! Stop! You don' have to do this, I have the answer right here!" Gambit yelled as he ran up.

Surprised,Rogue looked at him. She had been about to use the powers she'd gathered to lock Apocalypse back into his tomb. She was surprised however at Gambit's sudden appearance, it was almost as if he was never meant to be here.

He didn't take the time to explain his plan. The element of surprise was on his side, plus he really just wanted to get off the hot sand which his boots were absorbing. He could think about all the risks and anger he may receive later, for now it was time to launch his plan.

Carefully he approached the ancient mutant. So far, he seemed to have gone unnoticed as the others continued to fight. Slowly he unwrapped his secret weapon. He hoped this plan would work, because all of a sudden facing the other man face to foot it seemed kind of stupid to him.

Never one to back down once he started something, no matter how advisable running may be, Gambit swallowed his fear and discomfort and tapped the older man lightly on the toe. Apocalypse looked down at him. It was now or never. Gambit held the box up as high as he could.

All of a sudden, the horsemen returned to normal, all the flying debris settled back to it original formations, and the world became very quiet as Apocalypse smiled and took the box from Gambit's hand, now normal sized and pleased looking.

No words were exchanged, none were needed, as the Older mutant slowly made his was back to his pyramid and Gambit made his way over to the assembled team of mutants and news crews.

"...What was that?" Rogue asked when Gambit was finally in front of her.

Gambit shrugged as he sat down to change his shoes. " M' Tante's secret recipe."

"For what?" Rogue asked, still confused.

"Double chocolate chip oatmeal cookies." Gambit replied with a shrug as he tied his running shoes.

"What?!" Rogue, along with everyone else assembled questioned.

"Well...The man's been asleep for what 3?4? thousand years. I figured he must be starved. Then I thought to myself there ain't anyone in the world that ain't cheered up by my tante's cookies so I had her whip up a quick batch...well two the first batch got stolen by my cousins, and I flew them right over."

"...You can't stop a war with cookies Gambit." Rogue said.

"You only say that cause you've never had one of my tante's cookies. Here try one." Gambit said as he pulled a second package from his plane.

Rogue was about to argue further, but then she tried a cookie. It was the best cookie she'd ever had. It was so good she went around insisting everyone else try one. Even Logan who was glaring daggers at Gambit and wondering how long it would take to have the news crews to pack up so he could stab the Cajun thus fulfilling his promise about the whole 'Never talk to her again" thing.

Logan bit into the cookie to humor Rogue. Before he could stop to think it through, the next thing he knew he was inviting Gambit back to the mansion as long as he brought the recipe for these cookies.

Which is how Gambit stopped Apocalypse, saved Rogue from having to stop said villain, and joined the X-men. Cookies can fix even the worst mood. This is also how Gambit learned to never forget his socks, no matter how much he needed to hurry.


End file.
